Secret's To Be Told
by Quibblez
Summary: Finn Finds Out His True Feelings For Aerrow, But Will He Tell Him In Time? Or Will Someone Get In The Way? Finn x Aerrow  FxA  FinnxAerrow
1. Chapter 1

**LOL…**

**This Is A New Story I Made, I Think The World Needs More FxA and DAxA**

**Who Agrees???? **

**BTW… There's Gay Love! (Not sex… sorry girls)**

It was raining, lovely.

A cool crisp wind kept making it's way onto the bridge of the condor, causing the crew to shiver occasionally, and Stork… well, he jumped out of his skin every time a shiver went up his spine.

Piper, the only female of the group, was currently looking at maps and charts, researching things, being busy as usual. Junko was chasing Radarr, screaming at the blue thing to give the wallop back his sandwich. Finn was reading a magazine, a quiet thing to do, strange… Aerrow was looking out the window.

That's when Finn noticed it, how much he felt towards Aerrow. A quick glance up from his magazine and he caught the red head out of the corner of his eye.

The skyknight was reclining in a chair, head tilted back in a lazy fashion. Both legs were up on the table, his arms dropped down by his sides. Just looking at the passing clouds.

For some reason the blonde just couldn't keep his eyes off of his friend.

_That red hair, that carefree smile and those gorgeous green eyes shining, filled with love, compassion and- what the hell am I thinking? _

The blonde shook his head at the images running through his brain. And threw his head back to his magazine, he began to read again slowly analysing every word. Until he had to turn the page, carelessly he flipped the paper over, only to catch another glimpse of the redhead.

Growling in frustration, the blonde got up and walked to his room. Making the other crewmembers look at him confused.

"What's up with him?" Piper asked, wondering what could have got the blonde so worked up.

"Who knows…" the wallop replied, panting from running after Radarr, who managed to climb upon the Skyknights shoulder.

Aerrow stood up, took the sandwich from his blue furry friend and gave it to Junko. "I'll go see what's up with him."

"Good idea" the others replied, in unison.

Finn on the other hand was in his room panting and sweating. How could he think of Aerrow like that? It's sick and wrong… isn't it?

Knock, Knock

"Finn, you in there?" adrenaline seemed to rush around his entire body, making him nervous and sweaty. He became shaky and his heart fluttered, as well as getting a little nausea. _What the hell is wrong with me… its just Aerrow, I mean yeah… he may be really hot, and his hair might always be soft and those eyes of his are always dreamy and - STOP IT FINN! Just answer the door like you usually would…_

"Finn… you okay buddy?"

The blonde opened the door shakily, his heart pounding in his chest and the palms of his hands were becoming very warm.

"Dude… are you okay? You're acting a little strange today…"

"I'm cool dude, just... a little… um… SICK! Yeah... I'm totally fine, just a little nauseas is all… no need to worry…"

"Well if you feel sick I'm sure Piper has something that can help... or Stork probably…"

"Nah… I'll just have a little nap and it'll go away…"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Okay… call us if you need anything…"

"Gotcha dude!"

The blonde watched carefully as Aerrow walked back through the corridor, the sapphire eyes looked at his crisp rosy hair, his muscular back and his nice tight ar-

The teen mentally slapped him, walked in his room, and really slapped himself. _This is Aerrow we're talking about… I shouldn't like him in that way. _

_But I do…_

_And he should know…_

_That I care for him…_

_I respect him…_

_I love him…_

_And I want to be more than just friends… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay… This is my new chapter, hope you all like it!!**

The blonde sat on his bed for a while, contemplating what had happened.

_I just admitted that I liked Aerrow! I mean… LIKE, like him… it's wrong to love your leader, it's wrong to love your friend, it's wrong to love another man… isn't it?_

Finn wracked his brain, mentally fighting, and losing… He loved Aerrow, and deep down he knew that. They'd been close for ages, but was this going too far? Would he break up the friendship they had worked so hard to perfect?

Thousands of questions zipped in and out of the emotionally fragile blonde, until a knock was heard on the door. "Come in…"

"Hey Finn… Aerrow said you weren't feeling so good, so I came to see if you were okay…"

"Hey Piper... Yeah… I'm okay, I guess…"

The girl noticed the sad, depressed look in his blue eyes. She closed the door and sat next to him.

"Is something bothering you?"

"NO! Everything's just fine!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry but you know you can tell me anything. I won't breathe a word…"

Finn thought silently for a moment, maybe Piper could help him. Or… she could find him disgusting and tell everyone! _No… Piper wouldn't do that…_

"Do you promise not to tell a single soul?"

"Yeah… course I do…"

Taking a deep breathe in, he began to tell the girl about how he had feelings for their leader, how he craved to hold him and care for him. He watched her facial expressions for signs of disgust or maybe anger. Piper was always fond of Aerrow. As he spoke a red blush was becoming more and more visible on the teen's face.

"Do you think I'm disgusting?"

"Why would I think that?"

Finn looked at her surprised as she smiled sweetly.

"Finn, if this is how you really feel… you NEED to tell him."

"But…"

He brought his knees up to his chest and hid his face away from her, to be honest, he felt like crying.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Finn… this situation is one of life's annoying ways of screwing you up. You have to get over the possibilities and only believe what _you _want to believe."

"Are you sure? What if he turns me down? Then, not only will I be crushed, but also I'll probably get kicked of the Storm Hawks. If I'm not everybody will hate me!!"

"Finn… if this happens everybody will hate Aerrow, he wont treat you like that… and you know it!"

Secretly, Finn smiled. Aerrow was too compassionate and sweet to ever turn someone down like that, and Finn did know that.

"Finn… listen to me… take Aerrow into a quiet and private place, where nobody else can see or hear you. Tell him how you feel, and tell him that you don't want you friendship broken because of it. He'll understand."

"Yeah… okay"

Piper smiled again, before realising she had to leave. She waved goodbye and shut the door behind her… giving Finn some time to think. The blonde took deep breaths and prepared himself for what was going to be a _long _week.

Finally, after what seemed like 6 hours, Finn made his way out onto the bridge to meet the others. Cautiously, he walked into the room, feeling that hot blush return. He took one more deep breathe before walking in and meeting the others.

"Hey Finn… feeling better?"

It had to be Aerrow that was first to talk to me… 

"Yeah, a lot better… thanks"

"Good! Wouldn't want you to get ill!"

The redhead smiled, not knowing that his smile was killing the blonde inside, making him melt and causing him to blush a little. He looked at Piper who simply nodded at him, giving him the 'go ahead' sign.

Once everyone had got back to what they were doing previously, Finn walked up behind Aerrow, knowing what he was about to do would make or break their friendship.

"Hey, Aerrow… C-can I talk to you... you know privately?"

He growled inwardly, _I stuttered! I'm such a loser!!_

"Sure…"

The two walked down the corridor, to Finns room. Once they were both inside, Finn closed the door NOBODY could hear this!

"So… what's up Finn?"

"Listen… um… well you see… lately I've kinda… you know… been thinking that… well me and you have been friends for AGES right? … Well, lately I just think that…"

Finn saw the confusion in Aerrow's face and knew this was getting him nowhere. So, there was only one other way to express his feelings… so he kissed the redhead. He literally pushed himself on Aerrow and crushed their lips together as they both toppled over onto the floor.

Aerrow was shocked. Was this really happening? His best friend was kissing him? A deep red blush formed along the redhead's cheeks. As Finn broke apart, the two teens both realised what position they were in.

Picture this: A blushing Aerrow lying on the floor with a blushing Finn lying on top of him. Blushing Aerrow + Blushing Finn + On top of each other **HOT!!**

They both blushed incredibly.

"Err... Finn… I think I know what you were going to say…"

Here it comes… I hate rejections… 

"Well we're really good friends you know, but… I kinda feel the same way. Ever since that time you cloned yourself and we almost lost you… I never felt the same."

"Damn you…"

"What?"

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say all that so calmly… dude I've been practicing saying how I feel for you for AGES and I still managed to screw it up!"

"That's because… I'm awesome"

"Awww. Come on dude! I was the first one to kiss!"

"So?"

"I'm the more manly!"

"HARDLY!"

Eventually the two settled their differences, and they did in fact become a couple. And trust me they were so cute together. Until a certain man got in the way…

**Oh Yeah!**

**Cliffhanger!! **

**Don't worry I hate them too, so I'll write the next Chappy ASAP!!**

**Bekki-chan!**

**COMMENTS WELCOME GOOD AND BAD!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, This Is Probably The Last Chappy... But Enjoy Anywayz!**

**Thanks For All Those Who Agreed With Me On The First Chappy When I Said That The World Needs More FxA And DAxA!!**

It was a reasonably quiet day, the sun shone and the there was no traffic, but unfortunately the clouds covered the sun and they also made a terrible storm. Stork was trying his best to steer the Condor to safety, they weren't too far away from a clearing, but it was hard. Everybody was tense as the Condor rattled and tilted from side to side, making everything in it slide around.

"Stork… How's the engine holding up?"

"Well, it's fine if you don't count the molecular structure being ripped apart bit by bit and the thermal conductor are not working anymore… not to mention half of the engine broke off…"

"WHAT? WHEN?"

"About half an hour ago… it's the wind that keeps us up in the air."

The crew sweat dropped, he knew this and didn't tell anyone?

"We're doomed"

For once the others agreed, it was a terrible storm and they were getting nowhere fast! They needed a safe place to land, somewhere they could re-fuel and get everything back to how it should be.

"Stork… try and land it on that terra to the west."

"Aerrow…."

"What?"

"That's terra Jewgan… you _really _want to land there?"

"It's our only hope… it's safer to land there than try and keep going in this storm.."

"True…"

The Condor was able to perch on a mountainside… at a 45-degree angle though. Everything inside slid down towards the front of the airship, and nearly squished the crew.

"Everyone okay?"

"I'll live…"

"Me too..."

"I think I broke my skull…"

"Junko… I don't think you have…"

The wallop smiled sheepishly as he realised what he had said. The squad climbed out of the condor, everyone looked around for a cave or somewhere to stay, so they'd avoid the wind and rain. They eventually found shelter in a small cave near the bottom of the mountain. The cave was pretty small, Junko was at the back, Piper had to sit in between the wallops legs Stork managed to squeeze in underneath the wallops arm and Finn was sat next to him, with Aerrow on his lap and Radarr on Aerrow's shoulder.

The squad were sat in the cramped space for ages, telling stories of their childhood and reminiscing about previous adventures they'd been on. Stork, however, talked about his irritating rash that seemed to have spread. When there was no rash there in the first place.

Finn and Aerrow told stories of when they were at the Sky Academy together; they explained everything, down to the last detail. The others were amazed at how rebellious the two were. They broke out frequently, Finn told a tutor to 'piss off' and Aerrow had gotten into several fights (and won them all).

The two had chemistry between them they had a strong friendship and were perfect for each other.

**AN: Who agrees? Thought so…**

It became quiet as the talking stopped; outside a small red flash was seen, followed by a loud crash. Curious the Storm Hawks wanted to investigate, but found it safer to stay in the cave.

"I'll go... someone might be hurt…"

"OR… you could run into Cyclonions."

"Well I'll fight them off wont I?"

As Aerrow left, the others noticed the worried look spreading on Finn facial features. The others tried to reassure him that Aerrow would be okay, but nothing seemed to work…

It was silent, besides the rain, thunder and lightning. Finn kept the sad look, and didn't move for ages. His blue eyes began to tear up as the horrible possibilities went through his mind. Small silver droplets ran down his cheeks and eventually rolled off of his chin. The blonde cried silently, just allowing the tears to roll down his face, he wasn't sobbing or even moving.

The others were concerned; Aerrow would be fine… wouldn't he?

The redhead was fighting his way through one of the worst storms he'd ever seen. The wind and rain made it hard for him to move, the cold water had drenched his clothing, and he had to shed his armour in case the lightning detected the metal.

Aerrow grabbed hold of the trees to pull him along, it was a good job he was reasonably strong. The young teen could smell the strong scent of smoke he was getting nearer. Luckily, if there was a fire on the skimmer the rain should have out it out although nobody should be flying solo in this type of weather.

As he got closer he soon realised who the skimmer belonged to a man, whose name began with 'D' and ended with 'ark Ace'.

**AN: I'd Like To Thank Zanfona For That Idea… (The 'D' and 'ark Ace' bit…)**

The redhead attempted to get away but as soon as he turned around he met with a crimson red energy blade. His green eyes widened as the blade lifted, the lightning showed a silhouette of a man, but then it all went black.

Finn began to worry even more Aerrow had been gone for ages and the storm showed no signs of stopping.

"I'm going to look for him"

"Finn… you know Aerrow would hate it if you did that!"

"Yeah… maybe, but if he's hurt then I have to go."

"Okay, but we're coming too…"

"Fine with me…"

The others set off, whilst Stork went back to the Condor to fix any interior repairs, luckily the storm had let up a little and made it a lot easier to walk. It was still raining hard and the clouds still covered the sky, but there was no lightning, and only the occasional clap of thunder.

Finn led the group with Radarr on his shoulders, the small blue animal kept his ears pricked up and listened for any sounds that could give a clue as to Aerrow's whereabouts.

They finally saw the broken skimmer; they also noticed the Cyclonion emblem on it. Finn panicked…

"AERROW? Where are you dude?"

The others started to call the redhead's name, but their voices caught the attention of another Skyknight. The raven stood silently behind the squad, awaiting the perfect time to strike. But his perfect murder was ruined when the largest of the group spotted him.

This put the others on alert. The spun round to meet with a pair of red eyes, filled with anger, Piper noticed his blade was deactivated, he wasn't ready to fight just yet. But the blade held something more; the groups gasped in unison as the noticed the scarlet liquid running down the metal.

"What did you do to Aerrow?"

The blonde yelled out, crying at the same time. He noticed the man smirk.

"What the hell are you smirking at?"

He chuckled slightly, before letting him smile disappear.

"That poor excuse of a skyknight is no longer any problem…"

Finn was silent this man had killed him. He'd killed Aerrow! The blonde broke down and fell to his knees. The elder man walked past the crying teen and lifted his hand, at the same time a skimmer came shooting past, picking up the now manically laughing Skyknight.

Finn got up and ran around the area, searching for Aerrow's body.

"Finn…"

"I have to see him one last time…"

Then… he stopped, dead in his tracks. The others didn't really want to know why, especially when he began to scream the redhead's name in controllably. Finn ran to his lover's side.

Aerrow had blood everywhere, a small trickle came out of the corner of his mouth, whilst his stomach was bleeding, his hand was placed over the gash, obviously in an attempt to slow down the flow of crimson liquid, but he had failed, his hand was covered in blood from his stomach and he wasn't moving.

The blonde placed his hands on Aerrow's cheeks, he felt for a pulse, and then checked if he was breathing.

A smile spread on his face as he felt the small beat of a heart, and his breathing was shallow, but it was there.

"Aerrow? Can you hear me?"

His emerald eye's fluttered open as he turned to face his boyfriend. To be honest, he didn't want to be awake, the pain was unbearable and everything he did hurt.

"H-hey… F-Finn…"

"Shh… Don't speak, just breath, I'll get you a doctor then everything will be fine."

Aerrow's breathing was getting lighter, his pulse weaker and his eyes shut. Finn began to cry again, his tears falling onto the redhead's chest.

"Please don't eave me Aerrow… I need you… I love you… I can't live without you."

But Aerrow couldn't hear him; Finn's voice faded and the pain went with it. Everything was light; his body felt as if it were floating and then… there was no feeling at all.

Finn cried his eyes out, he cried as much as he could. He screamed Aerrow's name countless times, trying to bring the redhead back to life. But he knew it was pointless. Everything in the blondes life was slipping away, just vanishing, everything he'd ever wished for was slipping through his fingers, and it's because of 'him'.

The others cried silently as they watched the scene unfold before them. They all knew this was a tragic incident in which none of them would ever recover. The Storn hawks were no more…

**OMG! So Aerrow Died… I Can't Believe It, Aerrow Is The Best Character Out Of All Of Them And I Went and killed Him… I'm Annoying Huh?" **

**I Didn't Mean To Make Dark Ace Such An Evil Villain As He Turned Out To Be, But Oh Well, It Made The Story Good… I Hope… PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Epilogue

**EPILOUGE!!!**

Finn, now aged 18, went to his hometown. He smiled weakly at the flagpole standing on it's own. He had a small bunch of flowers in his hand as he walked through the streets.

He made his way silently to the flag, the emblem of the Storm hawks printed in blue.

"I told you Aerrow… I'd never forget you…"

"I just want you to know that you'll always be in my heart…"

"As the one I love…"

"From now, until the day I die…"

"And when I do, we'll be together then…"

A small wind blew around him as he knelt before the two blades perched against the pole. He put the flowers down, recognizing the colour of them.

"They're red Aerrow… just like the colour of your hair, you never did like it… always claiming it was too bright."

He laughed slightly as the breeze became warmer, and small droplets of rain fell.

"You're crying aren't you?"

"Crying for me? For us?"

"Tell me why you're crying Aerrow… I don't want you to cry…"

"You know… I often wonder if you still love me… whether you've forgotten me and left with some hot dude in the sky…"

His waist felt warm, as if something was wrapped around it. A warm tingling sensation was on his lips as the rain soaked through his clothing.

"I hope you still love me…"

Finn stood there silently for a while listening to the sounds of everyday life. When a new sound came to his ears.

Yeah… I love you… 

"Aerrow?"

_You idiot… _

**Well? That's now officially the end of this Fanfic… sweet huh?**

**Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
